


Loft Dynamic One Shots

by mm1313



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm1313/pseuds/mm1313
Summary: Basic one shots about the Glee kids living in New York City. Will include Rachel, Santana, Kurt, Brittany, Blaine, Quinn, Sam, Tina, Finn, Sugar and Mercedes. Please leave requests in the comments!
Relationships: Kurt Hummel & Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones & Brittany S. Pierce, Mercedes Jones & Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray & Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry & Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry & Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry & Santana Lopez, Sam Evans & Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Loft Dynamic One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel and Kurt find out Santana isn't the hard badass she always acts like. Leave requests in the comments! This one is a bit short, but most will be around 2,000-3,000 words.

The first time it happens, Rachel, Kurt, and Santana are sitting on the worn-out couch watching Hallmark Christmas movies. After a long day of working the three decided the best way to end their night in the lonely yet crowded city was to binge-watch movies. Rachel had picked the movie which of course started an argument between the two girls, leaving Kurt to break it up. Popcorn scattered on the floor and half-eaten Chinese take-out cartons on the table, the room had been unusually quiet for the last 20 minutes.

Suddenly Kurt feels a new weight on his shoulder, which startled him as he was already dozing off. He slowly turns his head to the left and notices the empty spot where Rachel once was. Moving his eyes over to the messy brown locks on his shoulder, to his surprise it’s Santana. The petite Latina had never been affectionate with him, only select people, which really meant Quinn and Brittany. Without wanting to disturb her, he carefully moves the hair out of her face and begins to unwrap her from around his body. Immediately Santana stirs and pulls him into a tighter grip, throwing her arm around his waist. The girl lets out a content sigh and mumbles “Brittany” with a small smile on her face. Kurt lets a frown take over his face as he realizes Santana thought he was Brittany. The two girls had broken up just two weeks ago and she wasn’t taking it well, occupying herself with excessive workouts and barely eating or sleeping enough to keep her energy. Rachel and Kurt had tried talking to her but the girl insisted she was fine, and Brittany was the one they needed to check on. Fighting an internal battle in his head, Kurt decides to stay still and allow her some peace, even if it’s just for the night.

The next morning, Rachel wakes up groggy and confused. Throat dry from the deep sleep she had been in, the brunette walks out into the kitchen in search of a glass of water. She expects both Kurt and Santana to be in their own beds, but instead, she’s met by the sight of two figures curled up on the couch. Kurt had been sitting in an uncomfortable position with his head lolled back as Santana snuggled up to his side looking peaceful and happy. Quickly snapping a picture, Rachel wakes Kurt up because she knows for sure he can’t be comfortable. “Oh my god, my back” the boy groans as he wakes up. Rachel lets out a slight chuckle and begins to maneuver the other girl who was still knocked out into a more comfortable laying position. Santana only stirs once in this process before quickly falling back into dreamland. “Well that was certainly unexpected” Rachel whispers as she starts walking back to the kitchen to put a pot of coffee out. Kurt had been stretching his neck while trying to get circulation back in his arm. “I’ll say. Imagine word gets out that the badass from Lima Heights is secretly a cuddler? She would never live it down” Kurt says while rolling his eyes, though he had secretly loved the small cuddle sesh. Rachel smiles to herself, maybe this roommate thing will work out after all.


End file.
